


Брошенный пёс

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: Мы так похожи...Смотрим друг другу в глаза и мороз по коже. (с)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Брошенный пёс

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик по заявке: "Недавно попалась забытая песня на глаза, хотелось бы по ней чтобы что-то написалось. Сплин - "Мороз по коже".

**2020-й**.

Вадим долго бродил по городу, весь вымок - дождь уныло лился второй день. То шел как из ведра, с угрюмой грозой, разгоняя прохожих по подворотням, то мелкими влажными пылинками оседал на плечах. Пронеслась ворчливая мысль «лучше бы в машине катался», но взыграла какая-то гордость и упрямство мужика за 50 (а также за 40, за 30, за 20, за 15 и даже за 5). Когда «я еще могу, я еще всем вам!». Глупо. Ведь это почти поведение бра... подростка. Почему-то подростки и «большие дяди» ведут себя очень похоже. Отморозить уши назло маме или выпить лишний бокал коньяка, когда вообще-то уже надо следить за здоровьем – одна фигня. Поэтому и уточнять, что именно он еще может, Вадик не стал. Мысли и так постоянно путались и перебивали друг друга тонкими ручейками, соединяющимися и расходящимися. А иногда замолкали, совсем. Ощущались страшным, давящим, тупым мычанием. Только несколько дней назад, робкие строчки слов стали укладываться на бумагу. Больше всего Вадим боялся их спугнуть. Так просто все задавить, как тонкие неокрепшие цветы вдоль дороги тяжелым ботинком.

С Питером не везло в который раз. Каждая новая попытка вжиться в этот город оседала пеплом сигарет в памяти. А ведь он ему нравился. Статный, академически красивый, ровные улицы призывают к геометрическому порядку, золотое сечение правит пышный бал. А во дворах жуть и хаос разрухи, полная потерянность. Обсыпающаяся штукатурка и массивные деревянные перила старых парадных так напоминают собственные запутанные, тяжелые мысли.

Когда-то давно первые благодарные концерты были именно здесь. Но остаться не получилось, Москва манила и притягивала, обещала слишком многое. Потом были метания. Поближе к любимой. Подальше от Глеба. Поиски себя не увенчались успехом: город сначала давал надежду, а потом просто гасил Вадима. Более всего он походил здесь на запламеневшую, но быстро потухшую спичку – «Шш...», и тонкий дымок нитью вверх. Хоть вешайся на нем. Были еще попытки попробовать одному: снова и снова. Каждая впустую. Больше всего Вадим боялся, что все повторится, и не будет ни строчек, ни рифм, ни музыки. 

**2001-й.**

Глеб сидел на кухне, раскачиваясь на табуретке и опираясь руками о стол и подоконник для равновесия. Приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы не свалиться, зато это отвлекало от мыслей и брата, сидящего на полу в соплях, слюнях и набежавшей дрожи. Ножки табурета скрипели противно, грозились проскользнуть по деревянному, крашеному масляной краской полу.

– Прекрати.

Глеб замер. Несколько минут назад Вадик чуть ли ни по полу катался, непривычно истерил, метался из стороны в сторону, устроил здесь вой как брошенный на даче пёс. Срывался с проклятий, адресованных самому себе, Глебу и всему миру, на скулеж. Даже привыкшие ко всему соседи стучали по батареям. А сейчас изволил указывать, что делать, а что нет. Глеб продолжил раскачиваться, просто чтобы побесить брата. Тот лишь спрятал лицо за руками, мокрые и сальные пряди волос опустились сверху, укрывая.

– Ну попросил же, - голос Вадима надломился, ответно подкосились ножки у табуретки. Глеб все-таки потерял равновесие и чуть не грохнулся, зависнув в нескольких сантиметрах от пола. От копчика по позвоночнику прошла неприятная волна. Была бы шерсть на спине и холке, точно встала бы дыбом. С шумом и возней, Глеб вернул табуретку в исходное положение, приоткрыл форточку и закурил. Поздно сообразил, что вообще-то брату может быть холодно, но решил, что сначала докурит. Нечего было шататься под дождем, и приходить сюда мокрым. 

– Я не вывожу, Глеб. Я уеду, достало это все. Я в Питер снова уеду. Совсем. К Насте, - взгляд жалобный, как будто кусок выпрашивает на улице.  
– Мы только оттуда, Вадик, алё, – пауза. – А знаешь что? Вали. Бросаешь? Бросай, – тушит бычок долго, втаптывая его в грязную пепельницу. Тише, почти про себя: – Нахер ты ей сейчас не сдался, у нее своих проблем дофига. Благодаря тебе же, – и снова громче, почти переходя на крик: – Давай, бросай группу. Тебе что, моё разрешение нужно?  
– Нет сейчас никакой группы. Надо закрывать Агату.  
– Саша бы...  
– Саши нет, – шепотом, разговаривая как будто только с собой, - и меня почти нет. И тебя. Ничего нет, - взгляд уставился в точку перед собой.

Глеб подходит и склоняется над братом. Пристально смотрит в воспаленные глаза Вадима.

– Тебе нужно моё разрешение, – произносит уже утвердительно. Вадик встрепенулся как пойманный в клетку зверь. – А я его тебе не дам. Обойдешься. Ты мне ещё нужен.

Хотелось сказать без «ещё», убрать это потреблядство, срок годности, конечность существования. Хотелось сказать просто: «Нужен. Всегда нужен был и будешь нужен, только не убегай». Не сказал. Пёс на полу обернулся чёрной гордостью, поднялся и ушёл. А кто остался брошенным?

Толку только мало было от таких выкрутасов. Оба брата это знали. Так похожи. Пока один бесновался, другой уныло выл на луну ночами. В следующий раз можно и поменяться: второй будет сходить с ума – а первый медленно тлеть, а потом скрестись в дверь. Главное, все было как обычно: Вадим уехал, чуть не свихнулся от города с перламутровым небом и белым героином, и вернулся. Переломались уже позже, оба. Но по отдельности.

**2008-й.**

– Тебе что, моё разрешение нужно на твой проект? – тон повышенный, а в глаза боится смотреть. В окне гораздо интереснее, там серые вороны делят что-то, там мир еще не рухнул.  
– Не нужно. Сам разберусь, что мне делать, – Глеб думал об одном, только бы взгляд не поднимать, только бы не потерять решимость.  
– Хочешь, чтобы _я_ закрыл Агату? – Вадим говорит почти испуганно, и все-таки переводит взгляд на брата.  
– Так ты же сам... хотел, – Глеб сбился: он надеялся увидеть понимающие, всегда теплые угольки, а наткнулся на холод тёмных глаз. Мороз по коже, как жутко. И от Вадима, и от собственного решения.  
– Хотел, давно. Другое лучше бы помнил, что сам мне говорил.

Мысли в голове Глеба давили одна другую, пробегая по лицу дергаными нервами под кожей. Бликами как от воды прошлась догадка.

– Не сказал же, – он смотрел на брата, недоумевая.  
– А я прочитал по тебе.  
– И ничего не сделал?  
– Делал. Вернулся. Спасался, пока ты себя спасал. Молчал. Как и ты. Ждал всё чего-то. Дождался, блин. Хорошо, я закрываю Агату. Никакой ответственности на тебе. Это моё решение.  
– Но я...  
– Вот и живи с этим. Бывай, братишка.

**2020-й.**

Все как будто обычно. Тусклый свет пробивается сквозь мутные облака. Прохожие, занятые своими делами. В арке вот только сидит чей-то пёс. Лохматый, грязь на влажной шерсти с рыжими и тёмными подпалинами. Потерялся что ли? Словно домашний. Смотрит умными глазами, будто прося помощи. Напоминает он кого-то. Вадик потрепал косматого, тот по-доброму высунул язык и запыхтел как старый паровоз.

– Ну, пойдем, Вервольфыч, – быстро прикидывая, хватит ли сосисок дома на двоих. – Посмотрим, что там у нас в холодильнике осталось. А потом поищем хозяев.

Псина послушно пошла за Вадимом, чувствуя его тепло. Лифт дома не работал, да и не нужен был. Третий этаж по широкой лестнице. Стены украшены выкрашенными в белый барельефами, жаль, что новодел. Старые детали изуродовали надписями еще в 90-е, но они держались. А вот сбили их недавно, при очередном капремонте. Такие вот удивительные дела. Мусор на подоконниках тоже почему-то всегда лежал, хотя полы мыли исправно и с хлоркой. Ближе к нужному этажу пёс гулко предупредительно гавкнул. Наверху послышалась возня.

У лестницы стоял человек, чуть облокотившись на перила. Поза была напряженная, видно стоять так было неудобно. Волосы на голове спутанные, торчат в разные стороны, несколько прядей свернулись колечками. Знакомый профиль и нос с едва уловимой горбинкой. Внутри что-то надломилось: перед Вадиком стоял Глебсон.

Пёс снова залаял. Глеб развернулся, готовясь к объяснению с каким-нибудь старожилом дома. А увидел брата. Уставшего, мокрого, с сединой в щетине. И с мохнатой потрёпанной собакой.

– Это кто?  
– Дед Пихто. Не видишь, что ли? Пёс.  
– Вижу, что не верблюд. Похож на кого-то он. А откуда... – и замолчал. Глеб вообще надеялся, что говорить почти не придётся или что он скажет какую-то дежурную фразу и... что дальше он не знал. Но любопытство взяло свое, и вот вместо приветствия, они говорят про пса, в которого он вперился глазами как в спасительную соломинку, и который нагло обнюхивал нового знакомого.  
– Не знаю, просто появился. Сидел там в арке. Надо бы его помыть и накормить. Потом объявление что ли дать, – Вадим сам себя пытался отвлечь от самого главного. На автомате открывал замок двери, проворачивая ключ два раза. Потом замер, развернул лицо к брату, и произнес тихо:

– И тебе привет, Глеб.

Взгляды наконец-то пересеклись. Так похожи. Стоят как отражения друг друга, только зеркало с кривизной. Поэтому глаза разного цвета, поэтому и точки зрения всегда разные: на жизнь, на себя, на мир. Только одинаково тяжело смотрят. Не ненавидят, но и простить не могут.  
По рукам и спине младшего брата прошел озноб, даже руками сразу себя обтер. Тихо произнеся: «Привет», он зашел за старшим в его нынешний дом.

За суетой с новым питомцем Вадика прошло несколько часов, была и грязная пена в ванной, и безудержный лай, и быстрое поглощение мохнатым гостем большей части сосисок. Разговор только не клеился о Самом Важном, касались дурацкой дождливой питерской погоды, мемов, чуть снова не поспорили и не разругались из-за «обнуления» и теорий заговоров. А потом, когда электрический чайник на плите дружелюбно забурлыкал, а еда в тарелках уже закончилась, Вадик решился:

– Как ты здесь...  
– Концерт завтра. Снейк как-то договорился... Приехали заранее.  
– И решил ко мне?  
– А ты... А ты против?

Снова это столкновение двух разных и похожих. Цельных и частичек друг друга. Объяснять ничего не хочется, все в принципе понятно. Нельзя вечно бегать от себя, нельзя бегать и от своей Судьбы и пути, который приходится проходить. От решений и проблем не уйдешь, не скроешься за панцирем и показным равнодушием.

Внезапный лай прервал их, разорвал зрительный контакт. Пёс в соседней комнате лаял в окно, передними лапами упёршись в подоконник. Оба брата высунулись туда и увидели седого старичка, который заглядывал под каждую машину и выглядел совершенно беспомощным и потерянным. Услышав лай, он озирался по сторонам, ища источник звука.

Самойловы переглянулись – кажется, нашелся хозяин собаки. Глеб окрикнул мужчину. Братья заторопились на улицу, пёс обгонял их и путался под ногами так, что они чуть не рухнули все вместе: Глеб поскользнулся и едва не упал, зацепившись за брата, а тот с трудом не наступил на собаку. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело выдохнули и поторопились дальше. Глеб остался у двери подъезда, шустрить ему было сложно, да и объясняться с чужим человеком не хотелось. Он молча наблюдал за сценой воссоединения старичка-хозяина и его друга. Глеб прикурил две сигареты и одну вручил подошедшему брату.

– Ну что, все нормально?  
– Да, представляешь, кто-то сманить пытался пса, он дружелюбный как Маззи из мультика. Помнишь такой зелёный, часы всё ел? Короче мужик чуть инфаркт не получил, так переживал пропажу. Решил сам искать – и вот нашел. Повезло.  
– Понял наконец.  
– Что? Ты о чём?  
– На Вервольфа он похож. Помнишь, у бабушки был старый пёс, лохматый такой? Как ты с ним возился, я даже завидовал. А потом он ушёл. Совсем.  
– Помню. Такое не забывается. Я ревел тогда несколько дней...  
– Верный он пёс был, хороший.  
– Да, верный.

Оба брата смотрели на удаляющиеся фигуры и курили. Лучи бледного солнца прорезались сквозь мутные облака.

– Знаешь, он сказал, что мы похожи.  
– Мы же братья, Вадик. 


End file.
